


Sunrise

by Pipirii



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra has feelings and is emotionally constipated about saying them, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipirii/pseuds/Pipirii
Summary: A new day dawns in Etheria and Adora seeks to spend it with a very morning-unfriendly Catra.OrSometimes your S/O wakes you up at a god unearthly time to watch a heckin' sunrise
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	Sunrise

The dim light of morning barely trickled through the dainty curtains of Brightmoon, vaguely illuminating the balled up form within the room; sleeping soundly with snores echoing just slightly off the walls. The quiet lull of birds chirped outside as the world seemed to awake in peace, magic drawn in every breath as Etheria awakes at dawn.

Though not all awoke willingly, that was for certain.

“Catra--” Close to fully dressed, Adora was tugging on her red jacket as she leaned over the other that laid at rest with little but a grunt in reply to her name. “Catra, wake up…”

Two-toned eyes slowly opened to stare up at the blonde that was practically beaming down at her. Catra could already feel the concern for what her lover had planned bubbling up above her sleepy haze as she seemed to weigh where it would be worth committing to the land of the living or telling Adora to pester Glimmer and snooze until midday.

“I swear, ‘Dora…” Seeming to, at least, be willing to listen to Adora’s demands, Catra unfurled herself from the bedding with a loud yawn; the heel of her palm rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “If you’re waking me up to smell flowers or help heavy lifting before 11, I’m shoving you off the balcony…”

The pause in response gave an answer in itself and immediately, Catra was rolling over with an audible grumble only to be stopped by Adora’s hand on her shoulder and that sickeningly sweet smile again. 

“No, no. I just-... I was up early for that reason, sure, but I wondered if you had-...” Clearing her throat, Adora’s soft blue hues fell to the balcony then back. “It’s… silly, don’t worry. Sorry for waking you.”

A soft kiss was pressed to Catra’s temples but not enough to placate her curiosity as she fully sat up and narrowed her eyes at Adora. How damned dare she wake her up then offer a wishy-washy ‘nevermind’ and tell her to go back to sleep without explanation!

“No, tell me.” It wasn’t a question nor a soft ask for reasoning. It was a demand as the feline’s ears went back and tail tip flicked left to right, thwapping the bed. 

Adora could only clear her throat awkwardly, face flushing in the low light. She had it all planned out in her mind; Wake Catra up, speak her pre-planned out words and view the sunrise together.

Only Catra had, well, been Catra and that all went very figuratively out the window that Adora had wanted to sit at with her girlfriend.

“The sunrise in the Fright Zone doesn’t really compare to Brightmoon’s and I know it’s early and you hate mornings but---” A hand is extended and Adora’s eyes wander back to the balcony once again with a hopeful gleam to them. 

A strong part of Catra just wants to roll back over into the bed and sleep more but the bright puppy-dog look to Adora’s face was a killer. Begrudgingly, she could feel her resolve washing away like the soft erode of waves against a rock.

“Eugh-- Okay, okay. I get it, I’m up.” Just this once, Catra could indulge in something sappy and stupid like watching a sun rise. “You owe me a lay-in though, okay?”

Her fingers lace with that of Adora’s and she is pulled to her feet. The warmth of the bedding is left behind and briefly, Melog’s snout lifts from his spot to watch the pair shift to the balcony before it falls once again and eyes shut.

The pair settled side by side next to each other, Adora’s arm curling around the feline as Catra automatically pressed into her lover’s side. For as much as Catra didn’t want to admit it, the sunrise was…. Nice. 

The chilling cold that this ungodly time of morning brought though was a crime that could not be forgiven. 

Staring out at the world that magic had brought back to life, the creatures that had surfaced and the magic that rippled across it with every soft breeze and sun soaked sway of flora. Etheria was healing in ways that she could hardly imagine, changing every day as balance was restored. 

Etheria was at peace but it’s inhabitants still had a long way to go before everything was normal once more. 

Even as Catra stared out to this strange, new world, she could pinpoint the exact locations where towns and cities were struggling to recover; where homes had been lost and loved ones were a distant memory because of her selfishness that allowed Horde Prime to return.

In moments like this one, it was hard not to think back on what could have been; How it would have only taken one little change for everything to have been different.

She could have been happier so much sooner if she had only trusted Adora and got over her damned self. She could have been with her from the start but she also could have killed them all so many, many times over.

Why Adora was sitting besides her when Catra believed her fate was sealed a long time ago was… a hard fact to swallow. She deserves no mercy, deserves to be locked away for the crimes she had committed but she was sat watching Brightmoon’s sunrise with the savior of Etheria. 

A faint huff escaped Catra’s lips at the mere thought of it all and a side glance caught her staring up to those brilliant sea-blue eyes of Adora peering back with a faint smile tugging the corner of her lips upwards; expectantly watching her every movement.

“What…?” The question comes out harsher than Catra anticipated and she can only grimace as that light flickers and mutes from Adora’s gaze and turns away from her back to the sun that is slowly spreading across the sky in a brilliant canvas of colour.

“Sorry, sorry--” Adora’s response is filled with mirth and her cheeks turn upwards as a smile returns to her features. “I was going to ask if you liked it but you looked distracted.” 

Cute wasn’t a word you threw at Catra carelessly lest you risk her claws and some loud protest but Adora could think it real damn hard and her girlfriend could do nothing to stop it. 

“Oh.” Blinking, Catra returns herself to the moment and away from her volatile thoughts that swam circles; sharks awaiting a feast for when she dipped below the surface. It amazed her how every time she felt as if she were sinking, drowning, Adora was there to take her hand and yank her back above the water to safety.

Even when she wished the woman would just let her go.

“It’s alright.” She replies, her own gaze now settling on Adora who offered a toothy grin as attention shifted once more back to the ever expanding colours of the sky. 

The sky in all it’s glory held no candle to Adora, and Catra would take that to her grave. It was only a pretty face above Etheria, serving a purpose and nothing more. It offered it’s warmth to the world and passed on; day in and day out.

Adora?  
Adora though, she extended her warmth beyond the world. She painted herself in so many more shades than the sky could ever hope to achieve. She had delved into darkness and emerged stronger--

How Catra wished she had the courage to tell this woman that the sky’s colours held no gleam to the brilliance of Adora’s smile or how that light to her eyes was warmer than the sun ever hoped to be. 

Instead, they would be unspoken words that died upon the tip of her tongue. 

Maybe one day, she would be brave enough to learn kindness like Adora had and allow that kindness a voice. Until then, she would merely let them sleep.

Catra pressed herself further into Adora’s side, eyes slowly shutting in the moments of quiet that passed as the world woke around her to another day gifted by the woman sat beside her. 

Etheria could not thank nor praise Adora enough for everything she had given.

Catra could not thank her enough for everything she had given back to her…

“Hey, Adora?” The seconds of silence broken by Catra’s soft call, the sultry smirking tone dropped for something far more genuine as their eyes met once more under the golden hues of the sun’s rays. 

“Hm…?” Genuine curiosity greets her back, blinking blue eyes staring. 

Grabbing the collar of Adora’s shirt, the blonde is tugged forwards for a kiss far more gentle than the initial motion that drew her in. Keen ears caught the soft exhale that escaped Adora as their lips met, hands seeking to curl fully around Catra and pull her into a tight embrace. 

As they parted, their faces were found equally flushed and a laugh unwillingly escaped Adora’s mouth as she beamed back at Catra.

“What’s so funny?” 

“You’re just… so cute, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to format on this dang site, I'll figure it out as im going but for now, i had F E E L I N G S that i needed to vomit out


End file.
